


It's In The Way You Love Me

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jackiplier, M/M, Mild Angst, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in the sunshine in your eyes, in the grey of your hair; it was in your laugh and in your smooth voice; it was in the way you said my name and in how it rolled off your tongue like a pleasant memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> g OD I AM FUCKING REA D Y TO KILL MY OWN ASS WITH THIS FIC

Pounding in his chest brought Sean back from his thoughts of how this could've all happened- Mark was a big-time Youtuber, how could he notice him? It didn't matter, Sean came to find; he was happy either way, even if awaiting their first Skype call made him anxious as fuck.   
There was ringing, and Mark's Skype icon popped up on-screen. Sean quickly checked to see if he had anything in his teeth, and then clicked answer with a wide grin on his face and light in his eyes. Brief lag, but Mark's face eventually showed, and when it did- however grainy- Sean's breath hitched in his throat; this was really happening. Mark was really talking to him face-to-face, albeit over the internet, but STILL. "Ahm... Hi!" He greeted, waving a bit.  
"Hi!" Mark replied with a smile that could clear thunderstorms. His voice was smooth, melty, melodious- Sean found himself drawn irrevocably to it and everything about this man.   
"So," Sean forced himself out of his trance. "What's up, man?"  
Mark laughed, and it was like beams of light were piercing through Sean's insides to brighten every part of himself. "I'm a little tired, but what else is new, right?" Mark said with a lopsided grin.  
The two men laughed. "What about you, Sean?"  
The Irishman's heart skipped. "All good on my end, Mark. Kinda hungry, but then I always am." What he said next he hadn't planned on sharing. "Pretty lonely."  
Eyes locked, sea blue on hessonite brown. "I didn't... mean to say that, but OK." Sean mumbled.  
"It's alright, I mean... so am I." Mark said.   
"Oh,"  
Silence. Sean felt the awkwardness bearing down on him, a cartoon weight on his shoulders that made him ache. So he said without thinking, "Uhm... So, wanna collab?"  
Mark smiled and nodded. "Sure!"


	2. Your Greys

Mark first started to really notice the grey in Sean's hair when he posted a selfie on Instagram and the light hit him just right, illuminating the grey and the highlights in his hair and beard, and... his eyes; Mark found himself absolutely transfixed by the startling colour of Sean's eyes. They were an incredible shade of blue- Mark was reminded of tanzanite.   
He knew Sean was only in his early twenties like him, which only made the grey more endearing and somewhat charming. It somehow suited the Irishman's personality, like he had too much sunshine and happiness for his body to handle.   
It was then that Mark realized he'd been staring at the picture of Sean for over ten minutes, comparing his eyes to gemstones and his personality to sunshine. Now, Mark had never questioned his sexuality- he was perfectly sound in who he was, so the ordeal didn't bother him too much. Still, in the back of his mind, there was a dull, nagging feeling that something wasn't... quite right, something was off. It went ignored, even when the picture stayed in his thoughts for the rest of the day.

For Sean personally, he'd never had any problems with readily admitting that he found someone of the same sex attractive; there was nothing "gay" about it, so why be ashamed?   
But then, for some odd reason, shortly after he and Mark had started talking and collabing, he discovered out of the blue one day that he was having a hard time looking at his half-Korean friend for extended periods of time. Talking was fine, it was just looking at him- his eyes, his constantly unruly hair, his eye crinkles whenever he laughed or smiled, his... lips...  
Sean paused a moment on the thought and furrowed his thick eyebrows; wait, what? When did Mark's lips come into the equation? Shaking his head and rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on from staring at his computer screen for too long, Sean used his other hand to take a sip of his black coffee and checked the time; two AM? Not bad, he might actually get to go to sleep early tonight. He set his cup down and pushed it away. Not a good idea to drink that right now.  
Sighing, the greying brunet continued to put the finishing touches on his video for later in the day.

Mark woke from his dream like he'd just surfaced from deep underwater, gasping and clutching at his chest to try and calm his slamming heartbeat. He should be used to having funky dreams (all the video games he's played plus being sick a lot will do that to you), but this one was... odd. Sean had been there, and they'd been on a beach somewhere, just sitting and staring out into the rising sun; but then, Sean had held his hand and smiled at him, the sunrise casting a heavenly glow onto him, eyes shining, greying hair blowing in the ocean breeze. And then he spoke.   
"I love you."  
Mark didn't go back to sleep that night.


	3. Your Eyes

The red and puffiness around Mark's eyes were a clear indicator that he'd been crying.  
He couldn't record a video like this. His fans would notice for sure and ask questions; how would he respond to them? There was no way he was going to lie, he could never do that to the people who trusted him so much. But then, he couldn't tell the truth, either- that would start an international incident. Markiplier the Presumably Straight Manly Man Youtuber crying over a dream he had about another Confirmed Heterosexual Male Youtuber? He didn't need the drama, so he tweeted out that he would only be able to upload one video today because he wasn't feeling well, sorry. He then put his phone on silent and went back to bed.  
Some time later, he awoke, having dozed off who knows how long ago. Swearing in a phlegm-clogged voice, Mark sat up and checked his watch for the time; ten PM. "Goddammit." He mumbled. Thinking that maybe he could still get _something_ worthwhile posted, he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to check on the condition of his face.  
Not much better than when he'd gone to bed. "Whatever," He sighed with slight apathy, ruffling his hair like he always did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. Splashing cold water on his face and then walking back out to his bedroom, Mark took his phone from his nightstand and unlocked it, ignoring the Twitter notifications and text messages as he sent out another tweet: "No video today." Full stop. No emojis. 'Whatever.'  
He was about to close out of the app when he saw Sean's icon. The Irishman had posted a picture of himself- he was smiling, eyes shimmering, doing a little wave into the camera. "Feeling great today!" The caption read.  
For some reason, Mark's own eyes started watering up, but he was laughing, as well. 

'Maybe he doesn't want to be bothered,' Sean thought as his cursor hovered over the Skype call button next to Mark's contact icon. 'He's probably not even awake, anyway.'  
It was two AM. Sean had just finished with his late night social media prowling that he had done to try and- unsuccessfully- get his mind off of his friend's tweets from earlier that day (or yesterday, rather). Mark hadn't been replying to his texts or Skype messages, or to anyone else's, for that matter, and he was worried. Like, _really_ worried. This was the only way he knew how to get a hold of him other than messaging. But then, if he wasn't replying otherwise, what made Sean think this would work?  
"I have to try," Sean whispered, and clicked call.  
Two, three, four rings, and then Mark picked up, looking... Well, frankly, awful. Tired, and... sad? "Mark? Are you alright? You've been ignoring everyone all day." Sean asked gently.  
There was something in Mark's expression that brightened when his beautiful ("Beautiful"? Where did that come from?) brown eyes locked onto Sean's own ocean blues. "I'm sorry, buddy," Mark apologized, sounding especially croaky, "It's just been a rough day."  
"Oh," Sean replied, scratching at his beard. "Uhm... Wanna talk about it?"  
Mark gently shook his head. There was a faint smile growing in those deep browns and on his lips that made Sean want to grin, and, oddly, he found that he was. "Just keep me company, can you do that, Sean?" Mark requested in a soft tone.  
"Yeah, I can do that."


	4. Your Voice

"FUCK OFF, JACK!" Mark screeched into his microphone as he ran away from Sean in prop form. Currently, he was switching between props and running around the room.  
"Hold still, god dammit!" Sean laughed, shooting wildly and throwing grenades. Finally, with a scream from Mark, he killed him.  
"Shit! I had thirty seconds left!!" Mark whined. Bob, Wade, and Yami laughed in the background, making Mark pout. "Bob, why are you laughing? You're on my team!"  
"It's funny." Bob answered.  
"Yeah, it's humour, something _you_ wouldn't understand." Sean teased.  
"What, are you a professional comedian?" Wade said.  
"Maybe! You don't know my life!" Sean replied.  
"Aw, fuck!" Yami sighed. "I fucked up, guys."  
"Oooh, are you stuck?" Mark asked in his creeper voice.  
"Maa ayyybeee." Yami said. "Perhaaappsss...."  
The black screen disappeared off of Mark's monitor, and he and Bob were spawned into the game. "I'm comin' for you, Yamimash..."  
"Oh no!"  
"Yami, where are you? I'll come help-" Wade was cut off by him being shot by Bob. "WHAT?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!"  
Bob did his evil laugh.  
"Nice one, Bob." Mark commented, chuckling under his breath.  
"Thank you."  
"Oh! Jack! Help me!" Yami cried.  
"What the fock?" Sean laughed. "How did you manage to do that?"  
Wade was laughing, too. "Yami, how do you always do this?"  
"Wwwwhat's goin' on?" Mark questioned in a high-pitched voice, clearing an office area with a grenade and losing health as a result. _"Piiiiiiss."_  
Bob's character passed Mark's and continued down the hallway. "Hold on Mark, I think I know where they are."  
"Alrighty, I'm followin' you."  
"I'm free!!" Yami cheered.  
"Yay!!" Sean celebrated alongside him.  
"You guys might wanna move, Bob is- oop." Wade cut himself off.  
Bob did his evil laugh again. "Do I sense some props here?"  
As Mark's character entered the room, he saw a coffee mug move. "AHA!" He shot it and it disappeared. "YEAH!"  
"Nooo, I just got free!" Yami whimpered- Mark could hear the sad face emoji in his voice.  
There was an explosion. "I died! What?" Bob said.  
"Bob, what the hell, man!" Mark feigned disappointment.  
"I thought I had enough health! Oo, Mark, Jack's the filing cabinet." Bob tattled.  
"BOB! NO!" Sean made a break for the door as he shouted.  
"W-wait, wait wait!" Mark blocked his path. "Wait I got an idea."  
"No! You're gonna shoot me!"  
"I'm not gonna shoot you! I wanna play a game."  
"Mmm... Ok...."  
"We're gonna play truth or dare, and, if you don't do the dare or tell the truth I'll shoot you. Sound good?"  
"Meh, fine. Truth."  
"Yay! Uhm... lemme think of something..."  
"Who do you liiiike?" Wade asked in a childish voice.  
"Yeah!" Mark hopped on board. "Who do you like? Got a ~special someone~?"  
"Ahm..." Sean mumbled.  
Silence. Mark furrowed his brows. "Jack?"  
No response.  
"Jack?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger? In MY fic?


	5. Your Voice, pt. 2

Sean didn't know how to respond to that question, so he didn't.   
He should just say no, he didn't have anyone special. After all, that _was_ the truth, wasn't it? But, he just... couldn't bring himself to say no, so he just yelled, "YOUR MOM!" and duked out Mark, flying past him and out into the hallway, switching into a potted plant halfway through.  
"Son of a-!" Mark yelped.  
Bob, Wade, and Yami were howling, full-on belly laughing at the sudden change of events. Sean tried to laugh along, but it died into a nervous chuckle. No one seemed to notice.

"Hey, Sean."  
 _Light_ was all that Sean could think; Mark's voice was made of light. How was that even possible? It wasn't, but Sean was too drunk to care, which was kind of the point. "Heyyyy man! What'ssssss UP?" He slurred, winking and shooting the double finger guns at Mark, who was frowning over Skype.  
"Are you drunk?" Mark asked.  
"Heeeeell yeah, bro!" Sean answered. He drank more of his beer when he saw that Mark's flannel shirt was unbuttoned further than it usually was.  
The disappointment was evident on the face of his friend; even through Sean's drunken haze, it struck him in the chest, causing him to set down his mug. "What's wrong, buddy boy?"  
"I..." Mark's voice trailed off and he redid a couple buttons on his flannel slowly, clearing his throat. "Nothing. I have to edit a video, so I'll call you later, OK?"  
"So soon? Can't you stay and talk-"  
"No, Sean. Sorry."  
And he was gone, just like that. Sean wanted to punch himself.


	6. Your Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_"Talk to me."_

Mark woke with a start at the sound of someone whispering in his ear; they sounded a lot like Sean.  
'Sean,' Mark thought- he had been avoiding Skype for a while now, keeping his status as offline or do not disturb. He couldn't keep it up forever, though. He'd have to talk to Sean eventually.  
_Vrrr._ Speak of the devil. Mark ignored his phone in favour of getting up and ready for the day, only checking his notifications when he was about to get in the shower. "Hey we need to talk" Said Sean over text.  
Mark felt his heart drop to his feet. "Yeah sure. Once im done in the shower" He replied.  
Seconds later, "Ok".

Mark called Sean first. He answered before the first ring was even finished. "Hey, look, before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry for being drunk the last time we talked. I'm not gonna... talk about why I decided to get drunk but know that I'm sorry, 'lright?" Sean told him.  
There was a pause for Mark to soak in all of this info. "... You're fine, Sean. Thanks." He said.  
Sean nodded a couple times and cracked his signature adorable grin. It made Mark feel happy inside; a warmth, a fluttering of hummingbird wings in his gut and chest. It was nice. "No hard feelings?" He asked, shrugging.  
Laughter, like spring rain in a garden, Sean throwing his head back. "'Course not!" He answered.  
Mark chuckled and scratched at his left arm, the action putting emphasis on his built chest and biceps. Sean's gaze flickered over them briefly and he coughed, smile faltering somewhat.  
Mark noticed, but didn't think much on it.


	7. You

"Yeah man, you should totally come!" Wade said.  
"We can get you a pass," Bob told Sean.  
"I know you wanna come haaaang." Mark said.  
Sean laughed. "Alright, alright, if you guys insist."  
Cheering, so loud it almost hurt Sean's ears. Mark's voice, of course, being the most prominent among the noise. 

The sudden burst of people shipping Sean and Mark was most definitely closely linked to Sean being incredibly excited and happy whenever he'd talk about going to PAX East and meeting Mark. Sean couldn't help it! He _was_ excited, he _was_ happy, about both going to his first con _and_ meeting his idol.  
Mark was... Sean couldn't even try and describe how much he looked up to him, how much the other Youtuber had inspired him to be who he was today. It was incredible, really, and it would always stick with him for as long as he lived.  
But then there was... well, the other part. Mark in general.  
Sean knew something was up between himself and Mark; he may've been an idiot, but he wasn't dense. There was something _there,_ though what it was he didn't know- romantic? Sexual? Some other thing entirely? Regardless, Sean was... nervous about the possibilities of what could happen when he and Mark met face-to-face at the con. 

If he had to be honest with himself, he was hoping for something.


	8. You, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W O W

Sometimes, Mark wondered how he could look Sean in the eye without wanting to run away.

It wasn't like he hated the guy, it was just... Sean was... _too much._ Overwhelming, like a rush of caffeine through his veins or a shot of adrenaline to his heart when it was already beating too fast. The half-Korean didn't know why this was suddenly happening; he loved talking with Sean, loved looking at his face, loved his accent, loved everything about him, but-  
But... nothing. There _was_ nothing else. Mark loved Sean, period. 

Realization caused Mark to stop suddenly in the middle of the road he was driving on. Behind him, a car honked, and he waved at them, stepping on the gas and continuing on back home.  
However, the thought haunted him.

Mark had that dream again a few nights later.  
The beach, somewhere he didn't recognize. A gentle breeze was blowing through, few clouds in the lavender sky, the sun setting over the horizon. It was pleasantly warm, which accounted for Mark being in shorts and a thin, white button-up that was open. No one else was around, and it was quiet, save for the occasional splash of the water.  
Then there was a presence beside him.  
Turning his head, Mark saw Sean sitting next to him, his hair ungeled, not wearing anything except for a pair of shorts and sandals. Sean looked to him and smiled bright enough to rival the sun. "It's a sight, ain't it?" He asked.  
Just like last time, Mark answered, "Yeah, but it's nothing compared to you."  
Sean blushed and chuckled, lacing his fingers with Mark's. It felt so real and right. "I love you," Sean said.  
This time, Mark didn't wake up. "I love you, too."  
And then they kissed. And then Mark opened his eyes to find that he was in his apartment again. There was no hand to fit perfectly in his own, nobody to stare at him like he was their whole entire world, nobody to tell him they love him.

And he cried.


	9. You Love Me

PAX East was here.

Sean had arrived a couple hours ago, but only now was ready to head out and hang with Mark, Wade, and a few of their other mutual friends. Outside, it was cold, but his hoodie staved off the chill a fair amount. He called a taxi and took a ride down to the restaurant they were all supposed to meet at.  
Upon arrival, he found that he was the first one there; not for long, though, as, when he sat down, Mark showed up, wearing a hoodie and a scarf and looking beautiful as ever. Unsteadily he stood up and touched up his hair and smoothed out his clothes, grinning nervously. Mark finally spotted him, they locked eyes, and... and then Sean knew. Sean knew there was no going back. He was in love. And, somehow, from the look in Mark's eyes, he knew that the other man knew, too.  
Face to face. Two feet apart. Brown in blue. Mark smelled so good and, when they hugged, felt so warm and inviting. Sean's heart was beating so fast he was _sure_ everyone in a ten foot radius could hear it. "Hi," He breathed, cheeks red, longing in his eyes.  
"Hi," Mark replied, ruffling his hair, turning it from neat to messy in an instant. Sean wanted to bury his hands in it. Then he remembered that they were standing and blocking the aisle.  
"Oh! Should we, ahm, sit?"   
"Right, right."   
Sean sat back down in his seat in the booth, only to have Mark sit right beside him. His cheeks heated up even further at their close proximity. He looked at Mark to find that he was staring down at his lap, hands folded together on the table tapping up and down, his right leg doing the same thing. He was... nervous? Sean was about to question, but then the others arrived, and all possibility of having an intimate conversation was gone.

It was only until dinner was almost over that Mark discovered he and Sean were staying in the same hotel. This fact gave Mark the perfect excuse to ask if Sean wanted to share a taxi back to their rooms. Thankfully, Sean said yes.  
A somewhat awkward but short taxi ride brought them back to the hotel, Mark and Sean splitting the fare and going inside together. "Hey, uh, Sean?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah?" Sean replied, pressing the button to call the elevator and turning to look at Mark.  
"I want to talk with you about, uhm, something. Is that ok?"  
Sean blinked a couple times, but nodded. "Sure, yeah. We can talk in my room."  
"Ok,"

Quiet ride up to Sean's floor. Quiet walk to his room. Quiet when they went in and sat on the bed, Mark taking off his scarf. Quiet, until Mark finally decided to sack up and talk. "Uhm, listen, I'm not really great with this kind of stuff," He began, scratching the back of his head. "And I don't even know if you... feel..."   
Mark faltered. He closed his eyes and cringed, gritting his teeth and sighing. "If you feel the same way about me, but I have to tell you that I-"  
A hand grabbed his shoulder softly, making him stop and open his eyes to look to Sean, who was... "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Mark asked in concern as he, without thinking, cupped the side of Sean's face.  
"I know, Mark." Sean told him, laughing. _"I know."_  
Mark broke out in a wide, relieved smile. "You do?"  
"Yeah! I feel the same, you don't have to worry."  
Mark wrapped Sean in a tight hug with so much force they fell onto the bed, Mark on top, the two giggling and laughing.   
"I love you, Mark."  
The air caught in Mark's throat, his heart thudding behind his ribs. "I love you, too, Sean."


	10. You Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Wait... wait, lemme unlock..." Sean breathed, pulling back from the liplock Mark had him in so he could unlock the door to his room. It was the third day of PAX. They had to go their separate ways tomorrow, and Mark... Mark wasn't ready to say goodbye. So he had attacked Sean in the elevator, kissing him for the first time out of desperation and fear, fear of losing the love he had just gained. Now they were in a heated make out session, falling into the hotel room, Sean kicking the door shut, jackets and shoes and scarves and lanyards coming off to land anywhere and everywhere.  
Mark hadn't had sex since his last girlfriend over four years ago. He had never really felt a want to; if he needed anything, Righty did the job just fine. And considering this was with another guy, he was even less experienced. But he didn't care. That was what the internet was for.  
Sean moaning brought Mark back to reality real quick, the heat of arousal pooling in the bottom of his gut. He fumbled with the button of Sean's jeans for a bit but he finally got it, Sean undoing Mark's as well, both of them quickly taking them off, along with their shirts. Mark mashed his lips onto Sean's as soon as the other was no longer distracted with clothes, earning him a muffled yelp of surprise; he needed the contact, needed every bit of affection he could get from him, because after tomorrow, they would be miles apart.

The fact that Mark had initiated this whole thing surprised Sean to no end; Mark was the least promiscuous person Sean knew outside of his joking around, and yet here he was, yanking both of their underwear off like his life depended on it and sucking on his neck with this, this _urgency_ , as if this was the last time they would ever see each other. And then, Sean remembered that it was- literally, after tomorrow, the only way they would ever see each other was over Skype or through selfies. Mark's desperation made all the more sense to Sean, making him pause the darker haired man's actions. "Mark," He panted, "hold on a second."  
Mark whimpered, his hands repeatedly gripping and letting go of the bedsheets on either side of Sean. "Sean... please... I _need_ you..."  
'Oh my God.' Sean thought, eyes widening slightly and dick hardening that much more. "I-I know, but since this is our... first time, I thought maybe we could take it slow?"  
Nodding, Mark nearly whispered, "Yeah, yeah, ok."  
It was then that Sean noticed Mark was no longer wearing his glasses; wherever they were, he hoped they didn't get broken. 

Mark didn't know why he was on top, but Sean wasn't protesting, so he stayed where he was, using the complimentary hand lotion as lube to slowly fuck Sean open with his fingers.  
He wasn't too sure of what he was doing; regardless, Sean was mewling, eyes squeezed shut, pink mouth open and emitting the cutest noises. "A-aah! Mark!" Sean cried. His accent was a lot thicker now for some reason. Mark added a second finger and twisted them around, lazily thrusting in and out, scissoring and curling them, going as deep as he could until- Sean let out a scream and lifted his hips off of the bed. "MARK! Mark, Mark..." Sean gasped. "T'ere, d-do t'at again, pl-please..."  
Mark had never been more turned on than he was in this moment. "O-okay," He croaked out of his dry throat, and pressed Sean's prostate again with his fingers, earning him another scream and more thrashing.  
"Uuuhhuuhh... Guh-god... Mark..." Moaned Sean in a low, guttural tone.  
Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Mark whimpered, his eyebrows spooning and dick beginning to ache just the slightest bit. Brushing the spot once more, he pulled his hand away, moving into a more comfortable position to suck Sean's leaking cock. Mark had never done this before, but honestly there was no better time than now to start.

Sean received no warning before his dick was suddenly encased in glorious, wet warmth, the feeling so incredible on his hypersensitive skin that he could only release stuttering sounds, his entire body bowing upwards, toes curling and hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles went white. "Fo-fo-fockin'- h-hell!" He managed to groan. His right hand came up to grab the back of Mark's hair, the soft silkiness on his fingers a contrast to the rough stubble of Mark's chin on his balls and the inside of his right thigh. Mark started to suck, at a slow pace, bobbing lazily, pressing his tongue to the bottom of Sean's dick and by God, Sean was losing his mind. He moaned loudly, trying his hardest not to tighten his hold on Mark's hair and just facefuck those goddamn perfect lips into oblivion. But then Mark was sucking on only the head of his dick, flicking his tongue over the tip, and Sean felt like he was about to burst. "Mark! Mark! Stop, stop, fff _fuck,"_ He warned.  
Mark pulled off. Sean caught a glimpse of his dick sliding out of Mark's swollen mouth, tossed his head back, and whined. "Please... just fuck me already... Mark, _please..."_

Never in Mark's entire life had he ever wanted to make love to someone more than he did right now. But, he wasn't done quite yet.  
He stuck his hand in Sean's chest hair and slid it around, teasing his nipples as he used his other hand to jerk Sean off. "Uhh~ Mark, please..." Sean moaned.   
"Hold on," Mark replied quietly. He rolled Sean's balls in his hand briefly, going back to stroking his shaft and thumbing the slit. That action caused Sean to whine low and long, his face full of emotion and the veins in his neck sticking out prominently. Mark got on top of Sean and kissed him a moment, then ghosted his lips over his jaw to his neck, where he bit and suckled, kissing his way down to his navel. He paused over his dick and blew hot air onto it. Sean lifted his hips up into the warmth with an unintelligible plea. Mark decided that he'd teased Sean enough and moved back on top of him, lifting the other male's legs up and folding them for a better angle before he slid a condom over his erection and carefully, carefully pushed into Sean's prepped ass, both men's mouths falling open wider with each inch gained. "Aahh... Sh-shit…" Mark moaned.  
Sean was panting heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes shut tight. He didn't appear to be in any pain, but Mark felt like he should ask anyway. "You... Okay..?"  
"Yeah!" Sean answered, seeming to have finally regulated his breathing.  
Mark was full seated inside Sean now, the pleasure so intense he was starting to feel lightheaded. "I-I'm gonna- hhhn, I'm gonna move, ok?"  
Sean could only whimper and nod in reply. With that consent, he slid almost all of the way out, paused, and then thrusted back in with a slow snap of his curvy hips. "Gah! Ah!" He cried.  
"Gooood, yes!" Sean dug his nails into Mark's back, head pressing deep back into the pillow. "Mark!"  
Motivated by the positive response, Mark thrusted harder, aiming for Sean's prostate each time, his head swimming and body on fire. He didnt know when, but he hit his target. "MARK! YES! THERE!" Sean screamed, the rest of what he said lost in unintelligible, Irish-accented rambling.  
"F-fuck... mmmh..!" Mark was now focused on hitting that spot as hard as possible. Sean's ass was tightening around him, driving him absolutely insane, the sounds escaping his mouth all whimpers and mewling and whined "Sean!"'s.

"Deeper! Fuck!" Sean begged. He had scratched Mark's back to all hell, he was sure of it, but God, he needed more. It felt so fucking good; this had to be illegal somewhere. Heaven, probably. "Mark, Mark, Mark, please!" He pleaded. "More! God!"  
Above him, Mark was a mess- his expression was all screwed up, like he was in so much pleasure that it had become painful. His noises were both hot and adorable: little whimpers, guttural moans, his name repeated over and over in a breathy, begging tone. "I love you, I love you so much, I love you, I love you Sean," Mark panted, his movements picking up speed.  
That was it for Sean; with a shout, he came all over his hairy chest and stomach. "M-MARK!"  
As a result, the walls of his ass tightened more than they had before just as Mark was slamming in. The extra heat and pressure pushed Mark over the edge and he orgasmed hard into his condom with a scream.


	11. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I'm crying

The morning after was warm, comforting, and hairy; Sean hadn't been kidding when he said he was a true Irishman. Mark didn't mind, though. If anything, he liked the chest hair- probably because he didn't have any of his own- and found himself running his fingers up and down his boyfriend's chest, then up to his neck, his cheek, the back of his head, through hair. Fingers soft over eyebrows and eyes (Mark smiled at the long eyelashes), over nose and lips, tracing Sean's goatee, and then back down, further, to Sean's pale shoulder and- unsurprisingly- hairy back, to the curve just before his butt. Mark moved to his bony hip, soft stomach, up his side, and then back to his chest. 'Jeez,' Mark thought with a sigh of happiness, 'I love every inch of you.' Even the things he couldn't see- Sean's love of sound engineering, his positive attitude, contagious joyful energy, his appreciation for thunderstorms and rain, _everything_ \- he loved. He could've gone on for years thinking of more things he loved about Sean, if Sean hadn't opened his eyes sleepily, tightening his hold on Mark, who was wrapped in his arms.

Unbeknownst to Mark, Sean had been awake earlier doing the almost same exact thing.  
Sean couldn't have been more in love with the man cuddled in his embrace; playing with his floofy hair, Sean's other hand rubbing his thumb over the skin of Mark's hip. Slowly, he slid his hand up and down Mark's muscled back, then his side, smiling at the ridiculous curves of his boyfriend but finding them sexy all the same. On his stomach, he traced the scar next to Mark's belly button briefly before following the light dustings of hair that led up in a line to his built chest, sliding his flattened hand over his pecs, then moving on to his shoulder and buff arms folded up against Sean's own chest- who knew someone so caring and empathetic could be so swole? But then, Sean guessed that was part of what made Mark so attractive, both physically and emotionally. He moved up to Mark's peacefully asleep face, thumbing over his lips, his nose, his small but cute eyes, his neat eyebrows, and then into his wild hair. There was so much more that he loved about this man, so much more. His kind spirit, his boundless positive outlook on life, his endearing sense of humour, the way he was literally the embodiment of an angel. Sean loved all of that and more. He loved Mark Edward Fischbach, and that was that.  
Yawning, he decided to try and get some more sleep because, after all, Mark was still going to be there when he woke up.


	12. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtle, Mark, real subtle.

"What about this big guy?"  
Mark turned to see what dog Sean was talking about, and when he saw his face brightened considerably. "Hey buddy!! Hey!!" Mark approached the cage and bent down to observe the huge Rottweiler. The dog woofed lightly and wagged her nub of a tail happily.  
"Her name's Zeus, and she's two years old," Sean read the card taped to the cage of the shelter he and Mark were in. "She's good with cats and other dogs, has seasonal allergies, and is good wit' kids."  
"Aww," Mark made little kissy noises. "Let's get her."  
"Okay," Sean smiled. "I'll go get the guy."  
"I'm here." The worker announced as he walked down the aisle to Zeus's cage. "Good thing you guys decided to get her. She's been here for a month, we would've had to put her down."  
"What? Why would you do t'at?!" Sean demanded.  
"Trust me, I don't like it either. It's just how the shelter runs; to keep from overcrowding, you know? I always try and get the animals who've been here the longest adopted first."  
Neither Mark nor Sean liked the thought of animals being put down just because they weren't adopted. As they were filling out the papers, Mark said, "I'm gonna do something for animals in these kinds of shelters for my next charity livestream."  
"Sounds good to me, t'at practice should be illegal." Sean said in agreement.  
Zeus placed her head on Mark's lap and woofed again. Mark beamed and petted her. "You happy, buddy? Huh? You ready to go home?" He asked in his doggy voice.  
Zeus woofed louder and panted.  
"I t'ink t'at means yes." Sean smiled and scratched Zeus behind her ears.

With Zeus in the back seat enjoying the open window, the couple drove back to their new apartment. "How long until you're ready to adopt again?" Mark asked Sean as he pulled up to a stoplight.  
"I dunno, maybe a year? Depends on how things go with Zeus. Her cage said she's good wit' ot'er dogs, so I'm not too worried." Sean answered.  
"I uh, I wasn't talking about animals."  
A pause.  
"Oh. Oh! You mean..."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh." Sean tapped his fingers on the back of Mark's, as they were holding hands. After a minute, he said, "I'm ready when you are, babe."  
There was a beat before Mark replied with, "Alrighty then."

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic, and thank you to everyone who encouraged me along the way <3  
> I named the dog after my cousin's Rott who passed away recently :,( RIP Zeus


	13. It Was in the Way You Loved Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for my English class

it was in your sea blue eyes  
the way the waves in your irises crashed against my face  
it was in the contrast of your hair  
the way the greys mixed into the brown with grace  
it was in the way you said my name  
the way it was like honey dripping from your tongue  
it was in the pink of your lips  
the way they moved to paint each letter, a word just barely begun  
it was in your brilliant smile  
the way it shone so bright, shimmering, lighting up my insides  
it was in your laugh  
the way it rolled out of your body sending shivers down my spine  
it was in you, wholly, everything about you  
the way you captivated me like a bee in syrup, never to let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update i swear


End file.
